Midnight Memories
by OUAT Shipper
Summary: Emma leaves to go tie things up in Boston but gets in an accident. Can she remember her life? Established SwanQueen.
1. Chapter 1

Regina and Henry stood at the foot of the stairs in Regina's mansion as Emma set her duffel and red leather jacket down next to the door. Henry hugged Emma and she hugged him back, smiling.

"It'll only be a couple days, kid. I'm not leaving forever." She tousled his hair and they reluctantly let go, allowing Regina to step forward. Henry knew it was his turn to leave and give his moms some privacy, so he went up to him room and shut the door. Both women giggled and Regina wrapped her arms around Emma's waist.

"Do you have to go? I'll miss you, Henry will miss you..."

"I'll only be gone one night, two at the most. I just need to clean some things up back in Boston. I'll be home as soon as I can." She kissed Regina's forehead and smiled. As she turned to go out the door, Regina grabbed her arm.

"I could go with you, have Henry stay with your parents..." Regina used her best puppy dog face, the one she learned from Emma, who knew how to use it so, so well.

"Regina, as much as I love you, i'd rather you just stay here. You've never been to a big city before and I don't want you getting lost, okay? It's for your safety." Regina sighed and nodded submitively, giving up her fight. She knew Emma was right, she would just get in the way of things. Emma turned again and she looked up.

"Be careful, alright?" Regina's face looked legitimately worried and it took all Emma had not to laugh. She worried about everything and always assumed something wasn't going to go right. Emma had been on her own for years, one or two nights was nothing.

"I will" Regina pulled her back into the house and locked their lips. Regina tangled her fingers in Emma's long tresses and Emma's hands went for Regina's hip and cheek. When they came up for air, both women were grinning. Emma cupped Regina's face with her hand. "Well, that's definitely a reason to hurry back." She giggled and then sighed.

Regina nodded and smiled as Emma grabbed her duffel and headed out the door. She packed everything into her little yellow bug and got in. She started it and looked out the passenger side window to Regina who was standing at the door, smiling. She put the car in reverse and pulled away from the house and drove away down the street. Regina stood outside and waved until she couldn't see the car anymore before she went back inside. Henry had come back downstairs and was playing video games in the family room. He paused the game and looked back at his adoptive mother.

"Is she gone?"

"Yeah, she is." Regina smiled sadly and Henry smiled and stood up, hugging her.

"She's going to be alright. You know that." Regina held his head to her chest.

"There's a part of me that finds it slightly uncomforting that my twelve year old is reassuring me..." Henry and Regina laughed and they broke the hug. Then, the phone rang. Henry answered it and held a finger up to Regina, letting her know he needed to ask her a question. She nodded and waited for him to cover up the mouthpiece.

"Can I go over to Joe's house?"

"Is his mother okay with it?"

"Yeah, she is."

"Yes you can go." Henry smiled and relayed the information to his friend. They hung up and Henry started assembling a backpack filled with video games, his laptop, his phone, a few flashdrives that Regina never understood what he needed them for, and of course, his storybook. He grabbed his helmet.

"Bye Mom." Regina felt her heart swell at the sound of him calling her 'mom'. Even though he had been doing it ever since she and Emma had become an item, it still made her so happy, after all of the time that he ahd resented and hated her.

"Bye Henry. You know you have to be home by dinner?"

"Yes, mother." he said as he walked out the door. Regina watched from the big window in her sitting room and her son hopped on his bike and rode away down the street. She sighed and made herself a cup of coffee and sat in a bar stool at her kitchen counter, drinking it. Regina was alone for the first time in a long time, and she hated it.


	2. Chapter 2

Emma arrived at her apartment in Boston and unpacked her stuff, bringing it upstairs. She unlocked the door and sighed, smiling, as she found it just as she has left it; a mess. The blonde threw her bag down and went to her bedroom to grab a couple things like the only two books she owned; Pressure Points 101 and The Hunger Games, her hairbrush, the rest of her clothes, three other pairs of boots and one pair of sneakers, her baby blanket, and a hidden stash of cash. She threw them into her duffel and zipped it up. It was late now, too late to start heading back, Emma thought to herself. The red leather jacket was thrown over the couch and the brown boots were ditched as Emma fell into bed. A part of her missed this life, alone, no one to worry about or to worry about her, but she missed Regina and Henry and her parents, and well, really everyone more. Emma Swan had a family now. That was still a foreign thought to her. She had lived her whole life alone, bu now she had a son, parents, and the best wife anyone could ask for. Her whole life was more than she could have ever asked for. She slowly fell asleep thinking about holding Regina in her arms and having Regina fall asleep so much faster than she ever could so Emma was left to listen to her breathing and whisper about how beautiful she was when she was sleeping. That was enough to send her into a light sleep, but deep enough that she would get some rest.

The next morning Emma woke up at a startling 10:30 am. That was a new record for her getting up reasonably. She just threw her jacket and boots back on and did one more once over of the apartment, seeing if she missed anything; which she didn't. She packed up, headed down to her real estate agent who bought the flat from her and sent her on her way home. Emma stopped for both breakfast at a rest stop but stopped for lunch in a small town just off the highway for the sole reason that her whole day was spent distracting herself until it was time to eat. Or to be with Regina, which ever came first. But eating was a big motivator in her life and even though she knew eating would slowl her down from see Regina, her stomach drove a hard bargain. It was dark as she pulled into the home stretch she could slowly see the lights of the little town of Storybrooke lighting from the lack of sunlight. Emma smiled and sped up a little, wanting to get home to her family. That is, until a deer ran into the middle of the road and Emma swerved to avoid it, causing her car to flip over three times into a ditch. The deer ran off, obviously terrified, leaving an unconcious Emma alone in the dark, with no one to save her.


	3. Chapter 3

It was 3:00 in the morning when Regina's phone started ringing. She groaned, still half asleep.

"Hello?" she asked groggily.

"Regina, it's Whale." She groaned.

"What the hell could you possibly want at 3 freaking am?"

"Emma's here." Regina gasped.

"What's wrong? Is she okay? What happened?" A flood of questions poured out of Regina as she was now fully awake and getting dressed, still on the phone. Whale's voice stayed calm and even.

"We don't know. She dosen't remember anything." This news hit Regina like a brick wall. She fell back onto the bed, mouth gaping. Tears formed in her eyes and she chocked back a sob.

"I'll be there in five minutes." she hung up the phone and got Henry up and dressed before throwing him in the car. Regina got in and started the engine. Before they pulled away from 108 Mifflin Street, Regina turned around and looked at her half-asleep son.

"There will be no questions form you, understand? There is a lot going on and I don't have a lot of answers. Please just sit tight and I will tell you things as I see fit." henry just nodded and Regina turned back around, backing out of her driveway. She sped to the hospital, since no one else was on the roads at this early hour of the morning. She pulled into the first parking space she saw and jumped out running inside. Not all of the lights were on in the hospital, but there were enough to find Whale and have him bring her to Emma.

The blonde was lying in a hospital bed, wearing a gown. She was cut and scraped and torn up all over and she had three IV's in her arm. Honestly, she looked like shit. Her hair was a mess and coated in blood and there were bruises all up and down her arms. One leg was supported in a hammock-type structure hanging from the celing to elevate it in its cast. She turned her head slowly to the side and Regina could see that she had a giant gash on the side of her head. The brunette covered her mouth with her hand to hide the gasp that bubbled from her throat.

"Emma...you look-" Emma looked curiously at the brunette.

"Who are you?" Regina bit her lip, trying not to cry. She closed her eyes for a moment, trying to calm herself down. She folded her arms around herself and tried to keep her voice level.

"I'm...i'm you're...wife." Emma blinked once, processing the new information. She shook her head sadly; it didn't trigger anything. Regina tried again.

"I'm your wife and you're my everything. You're the reason I get up in the morning and go to sleep at night. You're the reason I make it through work everyday because I look forward to seeing you." Regina bit her lip and chocked back a sob. Emma looked at her unmoved.

"I'm sorry...I don't remember..." Tears started running down Regina's face and she let her frustration take her over.

"No! This isn't how it's supposed to be! You were supposed to come home and never have to leave! We were going to be happy together! You have to remember! Please!" She didn't make an effort to wipe away the tears. She didn't care who saw her like this. All she cared about was Emma.

"Just... go." Regina's face contorted as she turned and ran out, wiping her face on her sleeve. She ran out to the lobby where Henry was sitting. He stood up, worried, but just followed his mother when she half ran half walked past him. She got in the car and started it, waiting for Henry to catch up. As he climbed in, Regina saw Whale chasing after them, hoping to catch Regina's attention. But it was no use. Regina Mills' heart was shattered. And there was only one person who could fix it. And that person had no idea who she was.


End file.
